Life isn't always a bed of roses
by KGStutts
Summary: Sequel to "Foolish Hearts" . When a ghost from Kristina's past comes back to haunt her, the life that she has created is in jeopardy. Is this truly happily ever after or is the end for her?
1. Chapter 1: Scrapbook

Shortly thereafter, Phil and I married on the beach in California a few days before Summer Slam. The next year was the best in my life. Phil had been the WWE champion for a full year, things between us had never been better. The good times seemed like it would go on forever.

Wrestlemania was in Miami and Raw would be there the night after. Phil and I had been granted a few days after Mania and were looking forward to it.

When we got back to Chicago after TV had finished, there was a package waiting on our doorstep with my name on it. It was a thick box with no return label on it. The postmark said Charleston, SC.

"Did you order anything?" Phil asked me.

"No but it has a Charleston postmark. Maybe Dad sent something without telling me."

I sat the box on the kitchen table and opened it up.

"What the hell is this?" I asked.

Inside was a thick scrapbook with my picture on the cover. I looked over at Phil then lifted it from the box. I opened it up, seeing pictures of me from when I was 18.

"Is it from your dad?" Phil asked, peaking around my shoulder.

I flipped to the next page and it was a picture of me with Kevin Saunders. Dropping the scrapbook, I took a step back, my face losing color.

"It's not from Dad." I said quietly.

Phil snatched the scrapbook up and flipped through it.

"You need to see this." Phil said, softly.

I carefully took it from his hands. There were pictures of me leading up to Kevin's attack on me from years ago. Then there was a clipped newspaper article of the attack. There were more clipped pictures of me in the WWE. There were pictures of me around various locations that looked to be very recent. The last page had a picture of Phil and me standing on the stage at Wrestlemania in Miami. A torn ticket stub from Mania was next to the picture. "See you soon." was scribbled to the side of the page.

"No, no no no no!" I exclaimed, throwing down the book and backing away from it.

Phil wrapped his arms around me as hot tears stained my face.

"It'll be okay. I'm not going to let him get to you." He said soothingly.

I buried my face in his chest, tears coming down harder now.

"I promise you, I won't let him near you."

"He already has, Phil. Look at those pictures. Those are pictures of us from two weeks ago while on one of our runs. He was near us and we didn't see him. How did he find me? I moved into this apartment after he was sent to jail. Why wasn't I told he was released?" I demanded to know.

Phil hugged me tighter to him. I could tell the same thoughts occurred to him too.

"I promise you, I will find out." He assured me.


	2. Chapter 2: Paroled

A little later, I was sitting at a desk in a police station, waiting to get information.

"He was paroled." a detective said as he walked into the room. The detective tossed a manila folder in front of me. Inside was a picture of Kevin with details of his parole. He was paroled after eight years based on rehabilitation and behavior.

"He completed the required rehab courses and counseling. He was released two months ago." The detective explained.

"And why wasn't I told about any of this?" I asked.

"We have no way of being able to alert every victim every time someone gets released from jail." the detective said in a flat tone.

"So that's it then? There's nothing the police can do about this?" I asked.

"Mrs. Brooks, we have no evidence of malicious intent coming from Mr. Saunders."

"No evidence? The man who raped me has been stalking me for two months and left a package at my door with a note that said "See you soon." What more evidence do you need?" I demanded to know.

"I know how upset you must be..."

"Do you have a wife? Or a daughter? A sister, perhaps?" I asked.

"I have all three." the detective admitted.

"So how would you feel if one of them was sitting in my seat right now? What would you do?" I asked.

"Look, Mrs. Brooks..."  
"Stop right there. No, I don't believe this. Do you have any idea what that man did to me?"

"I've seen the reports..."

"You've seen the reports so you know. Am I supposed to sit back and wait for him to show up at my door?"

"You can file a restraining order."

"You have paper work to do then."

A little while later, I paced in the living room as Colt, Tamma, and Phil sat on the couch.

"How did he get our address?" I asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know." Phil replied.

"How did he get so close to us and we didn't know it?" I asked.

"I don't know." Phil repeated.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

Phil snapped his head up, looking at me intently.

"From this point on, you don't go anywhere alone. I have a bad feeling about this. I don't think a piece of paper is going to keep him away. Until we know what's going on, you're going to be under lock and key." Phil said flatly.

"We need to call the office, tell them what's going on." Tamma suggested.

"Oh God." I bury my face into my hands. "I never told them. I never told them about any of that."

"Don't worry about that right now. How are you holding up?" Phil asked me.

I rolled my head back and took a deep breath.

"I thought I was okay with that situation. I thought it was in the past and it was going to stay there. But now that I know he's out...I'm scared." I admitted.

Phil got up from the couch and wrapped his arms around me.

"I promise you that nothing is going to happen to you. He's not going to get within 20 yards of you again. Do you believe me?" Phil looked directly into my eyes. My fear quickly subsided. I nodded.

"So much for having a relaxing two days off. Tamma, please call Stephanie. We're going to need to schedule a meeting with her and Vince. Looks like we're going to need to rearrange travel plans for a few weeks." I instructed.

Tamma nodded, getting up off the couch. The next day Phil and I flew out to meet with Vince and Stephanie, filling them in on the situation. Stephanie said that if I needed time off that I could have it for as long as I needed. Phil interjected, saying that he thinks that I shouldn't be taken off the road right now. I agreed.

"All the recent pictures were taken while I was at home. I think it's safer for me to continue as normal with possible a few extra traveling companions." I said.

"There will be extra detail for you at the arenas and at the airports. You'll travel by tour bus when you have to drive." Vince informed us.

When we got home, there was a note taped to our front door.

"See you real soon." it said.

Phil ripped the note down and shredded it, leaving bits of paper on the welcome mat.

"Maybe we should think about going to a hotel." I suggested.

"No. We live in hotels five days a week. I will not be run out of my own home." Phil said sternly.

My whole body shook as I looked down at the torn pieces of paper.

"Krissy, are you okay?" Phil asked, noticing the look on my face.

I wasn't able to answer. I leaned over our balcony and threw up.


	3. Chapter 3: Soon

Phil stayed true to his word and made sure I wasn't left alone. There was even someone posted outside of the showers at the arenas. As much as I hated to not have even a minute alone, I didn't complain because I was afraid of the alternative. We continued on as if nothing was bothering us but both Phil and I were very jumpy.

I had gone to wrestle a match against Beth Phoenix and when I returned to the locker room, the room was trashed.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Beth asked behind me.

Against the lockers was a note written in spray paint that simply said, "Soon."

"Apparently he was here dressed as a security guard. No one paid attention to him." Phil told me an hour later after there had been time to review the tape.

"So he broke the order?" I asked.

"Not technically. I can't see any evidence that this guy came near you. He waited until you and Beth were in the ring and no one was in the locker room to enter. He left immediately while you were still wrestling." The head guard informed me.

I cursed under my breath. I let Phil rant until he got it out of his system. I placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"You can't be everywhere at once, babe."

Phil pushed some of the hair from his face, looking aggravated.

"P, look at me. I'm fine. You are trying to do too much. You can't be every place."

Phil hugged me tightly and kissed me quickly.

"I'm going to make sure you stay fine." He said, concerned.

The next two weeks felt like torture. Every shadow I saw was Kevin. Every noise I heard was him coming for me. Phil wasn't sleeping much either. We had managed to keep it out of the media. A part of me wanted to rant on a live microphone, telling him to stop with the cat and mouse and hit me head on. I wanted desperately to get my life back.


	4. Chapter 4: Kevin

That Monday we continued with the feud with Chris Jericho, unbeknown to the fans what was going on internally. Jericho attacked Punk again and left both of us lying in the ring. I stayed prone until I felt someone kneel beside me. I felt a slight pinch in my right side then I lost consciousness.

I woke up in a dimly lit room. My eyes were having a hard time adjusting and I was disoriented. I tried to move my hands but my hands were bound behind the chair.

"Phil?" I called out.

"Phil's not here." a voice came from somewhere in the darkness.

A shiver ran down spine.

"What the hell do you want, Kevin?" I asked, keeping my voice from shaking.

"I would think it was obvious what I wanted by now. You've always been a smart girl. Or did Punk make you dumb?"

"Stop playing games."

"Oh, the games have only just begun. That sedative I gave you must be wearing off by now for you to understand me. Allow me to paint you a picture. When you sent me to prison, I vowed I would bide my time and get my payback. I kept up with you while I was in jail. Since you were signed by the WWE, you were kept you in the media, and I was able to keep informed about your whereabouts. I knew all about your failed relationship with that rocker and when you and Punk got married."

Kevin said Punk's name like it was a disease.

"So all I had to do was wait. I knew that if I completed my drug programs and kept my nose clean, I would get out early. I have been planning this for years." Kevin informed me, now standing in front of me.

His face was cold and calculating. His eyes were like ice. He continued with his story.

"By now, your precious Phil must be going frantic, realizing that you never made it to the locker room. He must have the whole company searching for you. But I'll let you in on a little secret."

Kevin bent down in front of my face.

"They're not going to find you. At least not until I'm ready. You and I are going to have a lot of fun until then. I'm going to do what I have to do to convince you."

"Convince me? Of what?" I stalled.

"Convince me that you belong with me, not him. It's been eight years since I've touched you or any other woman. But I think I remember how this goes." Kevin told me, reaching for me.

In response, I gave him a hard head butt. Kevin fell backwards, cursing. I kicked my feet out and pushed backwards, sending the chair crashing onto the floor. The back of the chair cracked enough for me to move my bound hands. I looked around quickly but I didn't see a door. By this point, Kevin was back on his feet.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kevin asked, smacking me across the face.

I fell down, trying to work my hands free. The rope was thick and I knew that with my wrists being small, there was a chance I could get out of the rope.

"You're a lot spunkier than you use to be. This is going to be more fun than I thought." He said, standing over me.

I wiggled my little hands from the ropes but kept my hands behind my back.

"A lot has changed in eight years." I told him.

Kevin smirked at me, grabbing me by my ankles. When he bent his head down, I punched him in the eye then kneed him to the side of his face. My hand began to throb but I ignored it. He fell down again, cursing. I kicked him across his jaw, splitting his bottom lip.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that." He told me, splitting blood as he spoke.

"Not this time." I told him.

I chopped Kevin in the throat then kicked him in the chest. Air rushed out him, no sound was made.

"Phil!" I cried out.

Kevin swung at me but I avoided contact. I punched him again in the jaw, seeing tiny blood splatter on the floor as his head whipped back. Pain shot through my right hand. I shook it, ignoring the throbbing that had grown worse.

"Call out as much as you want but he can't hear you down here." Kevin growled at me, still spitting blood.

I kicked him in the ribs again. This time he caught my foot and pulled me to him. I hit the ground hard. My head began to spin as I struggled to remain in control of my facilities.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Kevin asked in a humorous tone.


	5. Chapter 5

I looked at the ceiling for a moment and through the dim light in the corner, I saw something shiny. An air vent. Kevin put his hand around my throat, forcing me to look him in the eyes.

"You are going to pay for what you did to me, you little slut. You thought last time was bad? Just you wait." He promised.

A swift headbutt got the reaction I needed. He pulled away, cursing me again. I jumped up and gave him a dropkick, sending him into the wall hard. I ran over to where I saw the air vent.

"Phil!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I finally found the door but no matter how hard I pulled on it, the door wouldn't budge.

"Phil, if you can hear me, get here quick! I can't get out!" I called again.

The doorknob had been turned around so that the key side was facing me. I knew if I kept fighting, I would either bide enough time for Phil to find me or I would somehow manage to at least daze Kevin enough to find the key and escape.

Kevin was back on his feet at this point. He rushed from behind me, sending me flying into the door. My head hit hard, bouncing from the steel door to the floor. Kevin grabbed my arms, pulling me up. He punched me in my ribs, making me cough hard.

"You stupid little bitch." He told me, punching me again.

Kevin ripped my tank top and slapped me in the face. He gripped my arms tightly and threw me against the wall again. I landed with a thud and slid down the wall. My head was screaming in pain and my vision started to blur a little. _Keep it together. You can do this._ I thought to myself.

"I was hoping to stretch this out again, make you scream a little first, but looks like we need to rush." Kevin told me. Blood had started to dry in the corner of his mouth.

Kevin walked over to a bag that I hadn't seen until then and pulled something out of it. He came at me with a needle.

"What's a matter? Can't do this without drugging me? I thought you were a man." I challenged.

In response, Kevin slapped me across the face again. I elbowed him in the face. I quickly grabbed his right arm that held the needle and pressed my elbow into his shoulder and pulled backwards. I could hear a pop as his shoulder became dislocated from the socket. Kevin yelled out in pain, dropping the needle. I quickly stepped on the needle, glass shattering beneath my shoe.

Kevin punched me with his left hand. Pain rocked through my body as I slumped against the wall again. This time my vision completely blurred and I could feel me start to slip out of consciousness.

"Nice try." Kevin told me.

The same words he told me eight years ago before he threw me on my bed in St. Paul and raped me. He moved his right arm to lay across my chest and with his good one began trying to take off my pants. I was trapped under his weight. I screamed out my husband's name as loud as my lung capacity would let me, tears rolling down my cheeks.

The lock in the door turned and the door burst open.

"Get the hell off of her." I heard someone demand.

Two police officers pulled Kevin off of me before he was able to do anything else. Phil was by my side the moment I was free. We held each other without saying a word, so thankful to be in each other's arms. Phil wiped the tears from my cheeks, checking me over.

"Are you okay?" He asked, searching my eyes. He looked relieved when I nodded.

"We need to get you to the hospital to get you checked out." One of the police officers told me.

I nodded again. Phil helped me up from the floor. He gave me his shirt since mine was ripped up on the floor. We held each other as we watched Kevin being read his rights and handcuffed. My head still felt a little swoozy so I leaned against Phil for support.


	6. Chapter 6: Hospital

Even though I insisted I was fine, I was forced to get checked out by a hospital.

"I have some good news for you, Mrs. Brooks. Three bruised ribs and no internal bleeding. You do have a concussion though so I would take it easy for a few days. Your right hand is fractured. Doesn't look surgical. Give yourself time to heal, okay?" The doctor told me after tests were run.

"Oh thank God." I said, holding my face in my hands.

Phil took my hands into his, pulling me close to him,

"That was the scariest hour of my life. I hope you don't mind me being a little clingy for a little while. I don't want to let you go out of my arms." Phil told me, kissing me.

"I know exactly how you feel, love." I told him, kissing him back.

"You were very lucky. The person who attacked you had a dislocated shoulder, a hairline fracture in his jaw and a few broken ribs."

"Thank God for Judo training." I said with a slight smile.

"Just stay with us for a little while longer for the on call ob/gyn to check you out." The doctor told me.

"No, that won't be necessary. I don't need a rape kit." I told him. The doctor looked at me confused.

"I know that, Mrs. Brooks. It's to make sure everything is okay with the baby."

"I'm sorry but I'm going to need you to repeat that." I said, stunned.

"To make sure everything is okay with your baby." The doctor repeated.

Phil and I exchanged the same stunned look.

"I take it this is news to you." The doctor said, slightly embarrassed.

"You can say that again." I said. Phil still didn't say anything. He sat beside me, still in shock.

"You were drugged at ringside. The standard procedure for this type of situation is blood tests. When yours came back with an elevated hormone levels, a pregnancy test was run. Mrs. Brooks, you're pregnant." The doctor explained.


	7. Chapter 7: Baby talk

A few minutes later, another doctor came in and gave me an ultra sound. Phil held my hand as she inserted a probe into me so we could get a look. She pointed to the monitor, explaining to us what we were looking at.

"See, there's your baby. I would say that you are about seven weeks along." She told us.

"Okay, how is this possible? I'm on birth control that I never miss." I stated.

"Birth control is not 100% effective. I take it this isn't a planned pregnancy." She stated.

"Not at all. I wasn't planning on having any babies on my own."

"Well then, do you want to go over options."

"Yes." I said at the same time Phil said, "No."

I turned to my husband in shock. It was the first words he had spoken since we were initially told the news.

"I mean, we are aware of our options." Phil quickly said, seeing the look on my face.

"I'm just going to leave you two alone for a few minutes." The doctor informed us, reading our faces.

"This is something we talked about, P. We both have said that we love children but it doesn't fit with our lives. I'm not saying we stop this pregnancy, not when I know women like my friend Darla who would do anything to have a child. But I think we should consider adoption or something. I don't think it's realistic." I explained.

"I know, but…" Phil slicked back his hair. "It's you and me. I think we can do this."

"Sweetheart, we're gypsies. We are home one, sometimes two days a week if we're lucky. We live in airports, hotel rooms, and tour buses. I don't see that changing for us. We're getting ready to go on a European tour next month. Our lives are not stable enough for raising a child. And I don't want to quit wrestling."

"I know and I am not saying that I want you to quit. But I've been thinking about this for a while." He admitted.

"You have?" I was stunned at his admission.

"I'm going to be 34 in six months. I don't plan on doing this forever. Waking up, sore every day, having to board a plane or drive to the next town. I've seen wrestlers whose bodies won't let them play with their kids and I don't want that to be me."

He placed his hands gently on my stomach and looked in my eyes.

"I think you'll be a great mom. And honestly I never thought I would be a great dad because of how my father was. But it's something that I've been thinking about lately. I want a family with you, Krissy. I will talk about giving up this baby for adoption if that's what you want. But I want this. I want this child. I didn't realize how bad until just now but I want this."

Tears swelled up my eyes as I smiled at him.

"Really?" I asked, lacing my fingers with his.

"With all my heart."

I laughed a little, wiping a tear from my cheek.

"I guess we're going to have a baby." I told him. He wrapped his arms around my neck, kissing me.

The district attorney made sure Kevin wouldn't make bail. He would be held in jail until the court date a few months down the road. She promised me that Kevin wouldn't get out for a long time and that she would do everything in her power to make sure he wasn't eligible for parole either. She said she felt confident that it wouldn't go to trial based on the evidence but she would keep me informed.


	8. Chapter 8

I booked my father on a flight to Chicago. I couldn't tell him the baby news over the phone. I could tell Dad thought it was weird but I think he was too excited about seeing me to ask questions. Phil and I managed to keep the news to ourselves until Dad came in. We held a dinner with Dad, Tamma and Colt to celebrate Kevin being behind bars.

"While I was being checked out in the hospital due to Kevin's attack we found out some news. I'm pregnant!" I exclaimed.

Our friends erupted with applause and cries of shared excitement. My father cried as he hugged me.

"What a roller coaster year this has been and it isn't even May yet! Congratulations!" Colt excitedly exclaimed, throwing his arms around me.

"I'm so happy for the both of you." Tamma excitedly told me.

"We still have some things to figure out but at least I'll finally have something constructive to do with your old room instead of it housing my Beauty and the Beast water globe collection." I laughingly said.

I called up Vince and Stephanie with the news. We decided that we didn't want to address the pregnancy on TV yet. We had managed to keep the attack on me from the media and from the fans and we were hoping to keep the pregnancy news to ourselves for a little while longer and Colt both agreed to not say anything until we were ready to make our big announcement. So the next week on Raw, Phil came out and asked me to not be at ringside for his upcoming pay-per-view match against Jericho. It was going to be a street fight for the WWE championship.

"You're one of the strongest, toughest women I know. But last week, Jericho used you to lay me out. I can't be worried about you in the middle of the match at Extreme Rules. It's for your own safety that I ask you to not be at ringside." Punk said in a promo.

"No, I understand. I want you to kick his ass without distraction. Just make sure you get in a few stiff shots on him for me." I stated with a wink.


	9. Chapter 9

Keeping our news secret from the locker room was harder than I thought. The only people in WWE that knew were Vince and Stephanie. I would assume Triple H knew as well but we agreed to not tell anyone else at least until after the Extreme Rules pay-per-view. Not even the writers knew. They only knew I wasn't going to be wrestling on the next string of house shows.

"Did everything go okay?" Tamma asked when she called the following week after we got back from the Europe tour.

"Other than Delta Airlines wasting our Sunday and I think I caught some bug while in Tampa, yeah everything went great."

"A bug?"

"Yeah, for the last week or so, I've been hit with a wicked round of nausea."

Tamma sighed. "I wish I was there."

"No you don't. You hated all the constant travel and some of the people got on your nerves. You miss it because it's become normal for you. Give it a little time at home and you won't miss this at all. Besides, it's Detroit. The town isn't anything to miss. If we go someplace cool, you'll get the invite." I replied.

"I take it by your wicked nausea comment that you are not in a position to talk pregnancy right now."

"I'm riding in a car with P, Kofi Kingston and Zack Ryder. Say hi to Tamma, boys." I instructed, holding out my phone.

"Hi Tamma!" They called out.

"Talk to me when you get to the hotel?"

"I will." I told her.

"I'm sorry you came down with some bug." Zack told me, patting my knee.

I could see Phil's amused look as he sat in the front seat. I turned green in the face.

"Uh, Kofi, I think Jas needs you to pull over." Zack said.

I covered my mouth with my hand, rolling down the window but the smell outside made it worse.

"Please don't puke on me." Zack told me, worried.

Kofi stopped the car and I barely got the door open in time. When I was done, Phil handed me a napkin and a pack of crackers.

"I think it's just from the plane. My stomach doesn't feel right either." Kofi told me, handing me a bottle of water.

"Sorry about that, guys. Thank you." I said. Zack rubbed my back.


	10. Chapter 10

When we got to the hotel, Kofi suggested that we go find a gym. Zack said that he needed to find a place to get spray tanned as well. Zack was trying to get me to go with him but the thought of the smell from the spray tan turned my stomach. I made the excuse that I wasn't feeling well and wanted to go lay down. Phil started to follow but I told him that I would be fine and to go on. I went up to the hotel room and sank into the bed. It felt good to let my body relax for a moment.

"How are you feeling?" Tamma asked when I called her minutes later.

"I spend the first four hours of my day nauseous as hell. Been blaming it on a flu bug and various little things but I can't keep it up that much longer."

"Well the pay-per-view is this coming Sunday, right? Today is the go home for the show?"

"Yes, thankfully."

"How's Punk been?"

"Oh, he's been great. When no one else is with us, he's reading up on pregnancies to try to help me out. He's been so cute. You can tell that he wants to tell everybody. Oh Lord. I left him alone with Kofi and Zack. I hope he doesn't say anything. He thinks because of how bad my nausea has been, it's a girl."

"He may be right. When do you find out? Or are you going to find out the sex of the baby?"

"Phil's insisting on it. Not until I'm about 16 weeks or so. Oh Tamma, you should see him. He's already making lists of baby names and also a list of people who aren't allowed near the baby. I've already told him that if it is a girl, she'll be named after my mom. Phil said he was going to suggest that anyways. I'm still getting used to the idea."

"Getting used to the idea? Do you not want the baby?"

"Oh no, I didn't mean that at all. I'm incredibly excited. I want this baby. But Phil and I decided a long time ago that we weren't going to have children. It's getting used to the idea that our lives are changing. It's wrapping my mind around this being my second pregnancy but my first real one. I didn't get attached because Dylan was Darla and Daniel's. I just had to take care of me and the baby. She had to deal with everything else. And now it's my turn to think about the nursery, baby names, finding a nanny and how our lives will proceed from here. I wish we could tell everyone but I'll get to in a few weeks."  
"What was that about hiring a nanny?" Tamma asked.

"I told Phil that I want to stay in the WWE, that I didn't want to quit my job and he doesn't either. So we decided that the baby would be on the road with us and we would get a nanny to help out."  
"Don't you think that would be difficult?"

"Incredibly difficult but if we get someone we trust who is willing to help out and be on the road with us it will help out tremendously."

"And who were you planning for this task?"

"Oh, that's not a conversation we have had yet."

"Because I could…"

"Tamma, I know what you were going to say. And of course that's the first thing I thought of but you just got engaged. You'll be planning a wedding then hopefully you and Colt will have children of your own. We'll figure something out." I assured her.


	11. Chapter 11: Idea

I took a nap right after I got off the phone with her. Phil woke me up an hour later with Kofi and Zack looking at me, anxiously.

"You told them you weak, weak man." I said instantly, reading their faces. I hit Phil with a pillow.

"I couldn't help it, I'm sorry. They are our buddies. We travel together most of the time." Phil defended himself.

"You couldn't wait two weeks?" I asked.

Zack looked so excited, he was bouncing in his feet.

"And Zack is a gossip queen, do you think he'll keep this to himself?" I asked.

"I won't tell. I'm just so happy." Zack gave me a hug.

"I think this is amazing. Congratulations." Kofi said, also giving me a hug.

"You really haven't told anybody on the roster yet? Not even Cena?" Zack asked.

"So far on the roster, you two are the only ones who know." I said. "Right?" I asked, turning to Phil for confirmation.

"That's right. And we would like to keep it that way." Phil told them.

"But what about Chris Jericho?" Kofi asked.

"I'll just have to make sure I'm not in a physical confrontation. I'm still on TV, I'm still Punk's manager. My schedule isn't going to change for a few months and then it will be a lighter house show then only TV then I'll be off for about six weeks." I explained.

"Promise me, both of you, not a word of this once you leave this room until P and I make our announcement." I told them.

"I promise." Kofi told me.

"Can I touch your stomach?" Zack asked, fidgeting.

"Zack, no. Stop it. Focus. Promise me." I snapped my fingers to get him to look at my face.

"Okay I'll be cool. I promise."

I watch Zack carefully after we get to the building but to his credit, he doesn't say anything.

"Hey what gives?" I could hear Brock Lesnar call from down the hallway.

I stopped and turned around as he ran over to me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I thought the plan was that you were going to come out during the autograph signing and I was going to put you through the table. Now I'm being told that it's not the case and we don't even touch anymore. What gives? Don't you trust me?" Lesnar asked.

Shit. I forgot that I was still managing Jon Cena against Brock Lesnar at the PPV. We were supposed to set up that angle tonight.

"Brock, calm down. Stephanie decided to go in a different direction. If you put me through the table, it would anger not only Cena but CM Punk too. That's not the story we are trying to tell here." I quickly told him.

A light bulb seemed to go off in Brock's head. He nodded.

"I didn't even think about that. Good call. Okay, I'll see you out there." Brock said before walking away.

"It's a good thing you think quickly on your feet." Phil told me again.

An idea suddenly struck me. I grabbed Phil's arm and pulled him into an empty room.

"I got an idea that will solve the entire problem. We both want to tell everyone about the baby but we're worried about it affecting the story with Jericho. Plus, this gives me a work around for the unfinished story with me and John."

I told Phil my idea and his eyes lit up. We went to Stephanie's office and explained the idea.

"I think that's perfect if you can pull it off. You've got the green light. Go make it happen." She told us.


	12. Chapter 12: Later on

On Raw, Chris Jericho had a match with Kofi. After he beat Kofi, he got on the mic and once again trashed Punk, stating that he was going to beat Punk so badly in his hometown for the WWE title, that he will need a drink. Jericho then told the crowd that he had given Punk a present to help him on his journey.

Josh Matthews interviewed Punk and me, asking what Jericho had given him as a present. Phil stood up and presented Josh with a basket of various alcoholic drinks, giving Josh the basket but not before removing one bottle. He told Josh that he had no need for the basket and to go have fun. As Josh left, John Cena slid in and sat beside me.

"Can I help you?" I asked John.

"You haven't returned my calls. I need your help." John said.

"You mean, like you needed my help at Wrestlemania?" I countered.

"Okay, I deserve that."

"I told you that I was only under contract through Mania and would decide then if you and I were going to continue. But you lost at Mania because you didn't listen to me. The Rock beat you, John. So why should I sign a contract for you? Why should I potentially put myself in danger with you against the vicious Brock Lesnar?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen at Wrestlemania. What Edge said at the start of the show tonight was right though. I need your help to get back the part of me that was lost."

I looked at him for a moment then tapped him in between the legs with my knuckles.

"Hey!" John said, jumping up.

"That didn't hurt because you have no balls to hurt anymore. Man up! Quit your whining." I told John, tapping him in the same spot again.

John jumped back again.

"Where's ruthless aggression? Hm? Where's that John Cena? Find me that John Cena and I will sign the contract." I told him. John nodded then left.

As soon as he left, I walked over to one of the lockers and pulled out a green bottle of what appeared to be wine.

"Time to celebrate!" I told Phil, wrapping my arms around him.

He smiled, taking the bottle from my hand and began unwrapping the top, pulling off the cork.

"We're at commercial." the camera man informed us.


	13. Chapter 13: Annoucement

"What are you supposed to be celebrating?" John asked me as soon as we were cleared.

Phil and I turned to each other, unable to keep from smiling.

"You shall see." I told him.

Jericho ran to John Laurinaitis and said that he saw CM Punk and Jasmine drinking and demanded that Punk be stripped from the title. He said that it was WWE policy that wrestlers would not drink 12 hours from shows and that Punk was in violation. Jericho suggested that Punk would do a field sobriety tests in the ring.

Later in the show, the general manager Teddy Long was ordered to conduct the field sobriety tests with two police officers and Chris Jericho was there. Jericho stated that if Punk failed the tests, he would be stripped of the title and it would be given to him. Punk came staggering out to the ring and almost slipped on the top rope entering.

"Breast in the world!" Punk exclaimed, holding the WWE title over his head.

One of the officers told him to recite the alphabet backwards.

"This is crazy! No one can do that drunk or sober. That proves nothing." Punk stated.

He was rubbing his eyes and couldn't complete the task. He was then asked to walk the red tape line that was down the center of the ring.

"What line?" Punk asked the cops.

"What do you mean, what line? The line right here!" Jericho admonished, pointing to the line.

Punk tried to walk the red line but kept slipping off. The second officer gave his opinion that Punk was drunk. I tried to run out to ringside but I slipped. I sat on the floor for a moment, laughing. In my hands was the green bottle with some liquid still in it. I made it to the ring and tried to protest that Punk wasn't drunk but I was laughing too hard to get the words out.

"She's even drunker than he is! Do your job, Teddy. You heard to cops." Jericho demanded.

Punk acted like he was going to hand over the title but then said to give him one more chance. He then proceeded to recite the alphabet backwards, forwards, and as he moon walked on the red line. Punk then proceeded to hit Jericho with the microphone and the two began throwing punches. Teddy and I moved out of the way but didn't leave. Punk sent Jericho out of the ring.

Teddy grabbed the green bottle and sniffed it.

"This is grape juice." Teddy announced.

Phil and I roared with laughter.

"What were you expecting? Wine?" I said, laughing.

"Well, yes, actually. I'm sorry but I did. You said you were celebrating. What are you celebrating?"

"There are other ways of celebrating than with alcohol." I told him.

Phil and I linked our pinkie fingers, giggling slightly at each other.

"Well? What is it?" Teddy Long asked again.

"I'm pregnant." I announced.

The whole arena exploded at the news.

"Are you serious?" Teddy whispered. I beamed as I confirmed.

"Congratulations Jasmine Brooks and CM Punk!" Teddy announced, giving me a hug.


	14. Chapter 14: John's birthday

Phil held the ropes open for me as we left, waving to the crowd. I wasn't surprised to see almost the entire locker room at the curtain.

John rushed through the crowd, hugging me almost as soon as I was in the back.

"You should have told me!" both Cena and Jericho said in unison.

"We were going to wait until after the pay-per-view but we got too excited to keep it to ourselves." I explained.

I moved the crowd out of the way of the curtain as everyone congratulated us.

"No wonder you wouldn't let me put you through the table." Lesnar said with a smile.

"Told you it wasn't personal against you." I smiled back at him.

I knew even before I stepped into the locker room that my phone was going crazy. Sure enough, five missed calls already. Phil and I spent the next thirty minutes returning missed calls before I just shut my phone down for a little while.

After the show went off the air, there was a tag team match to send the fans home happy. The match was Kane and Chris Jericho vs. CM Punk and John Cena. John pinned Kane after a few minutes. Kane and Jericho left the ring as I asked for a microphone.

"Well, this certainly has been an interesting night!" I told the live crowd.

"And it's not over yet." Phil told the crowd.

John was attempting to leave the ring but I grabbed his arm.

"Oh, not so fast, John." I told him, pulling him to the center of the ring.

"Jasmine's right. Did you think your 35th birthday would come and go without some sort of announcement?" Phil asked.

"That's right, ladies and gentlemen. This has been a big day for sure. Not only did Punk and I get to share our wonderful news, but today is John Cena's 35th birthday!" I told the crowd.

Vince McMahon's music hit and the entire locker room emptied out onto the stage. We all sang "Happy Birthday" to John. John hugged me tightly in the ring.

"This has been an amazing day." He whispered.

"It couldn't be happening to a better guy. I'm so happy for you, buddy." I told him, kissing his cheek.

"Ditto. Love you."

I released the hug and invited the divas into the ring. The girls' dog piled on John as Phil and I laughed in a turnbuckle.


	15. Chapter 15: Happy

"You were brilliant tonight." Phil told me later as we ate dinner.

"No, we both were. You were amazing out there. People were really believing that you were drunk which is just hilarious to me. Did you read people's reactions on Twitter?"

"Oh yes, hilarious indeed. Maybe I should be in a WWE movie." Phil said with a wink.

I stared at him for a moment before letting him know what was on my mind.

"Have you ever thought for a moment about how lucky you are? Seriously, take me out of the equation for a moment. You have been CM Punk your entire career. No one comes from the indy's keeping their name and gimmick. Vince likes to change everyone to how he sees them or how it fits with his vision. But you have been the same for, what, 15 years now? You've been the only one that set the terms of how you were going to be. You've been able to accomplish almost all your goals in wrestling. It must make you feel good about that.

But you seem unmoved by it. You'll check another thing off your list then move onto something different. You've been able to turn wrestling on its head and steal the spotlight when for years there have been people who said you would never make it. Yet you never changed who you are. You still have that same crappy car that you had when I met you in 2001. You still dress the same. Nothing has changed you."

"You're wrong about the last part. You've changed me. Everything in wrestling has been great and I've been very fortunate. But I was a very grumpy young man before I met you. You put a smile on my face and lit a fire on my heart that still burns. I think if I had never met you, everything wrestling wise may still be the same. But I think I wouldn't be complete. I think I would always be searching for you. You have said before that I made you complete. I didn't even know I was incomplete until I met you. When I said that I never wanted to get married, that was true. I had wanted to find someone who would absolutely floor me, make me stop everything, intrigue me so much that everything stops. I didn't think that she could exist until you. I am so thankful for you, Kristina. And now we've got a little miracle on the way that neither of us thought we wanted until that hospital room. I don't know what else I could ever ask for in life."

"No one who really knows you can't say that you're not a hopeless romantic." I said with a smile.


	16. Chapter 16: Sequel

Thank you so much for reading this latest saga in the Kristina/CM Punk story. Up next is the conclusion to their story, "Best in the World". Make sure you check it out.

I appreciate you sticking through to the end. Make sure you check out the other ongoing story about a love triangle between Jon Moxley/Kris (different Kris)/CM Punk.

As always, love to get comments and reviews. Feel free to PM me, leave a review, or Twitter ( refbabe)


End file.
